Meeting You In A Real Way
by CuteHinata157
Summary: Shadow forgets everything from the past and Amy helps him to remember his memory since her birthday


Meeting You In A Real Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog besides this story!**

Chapter 1: Remembering

At Amy's house:

"Happy birthday Amy!" everyone shouted "that was fun!" Cream laughed "Happy 16th birthday Amy!" Tails smiled "Aw, Thank you Tails you're the best!" Amy giggled while Tails gave her, her present. Before she opened it she thought that it will be something to do with robots, but in fact it was just a headband with a red rose besides it. Amy went to Tails trying to not let her tears spread out with a puffing face. She couldn't handle it so she straight away hugged Tails crying out loud saying "this is the first time you're getting me something that I really want!" Tails blushed with a small smile 'I don't want to get wet with tears I just had a bath today'

"Here you go, this is from me," Cream smiled. Amy also thought that Cream will give her a small flower crown. When she opened it, it was a crown of crustal diamonds made by her mother. Amy cried more hugging her hardly "you to Cream you're the best this is the first time you're getting me what I really want," 'sniff, sniff' 'can't breathe, can't breathe, so hard' "oh, yeah where's my present from you Sonic," Amy asked "is it a secret? Are we going to date?" Amy got more and more serious of this "no, no, NO, None of that!" Sonic shouted "You've blocked my ears, now I can't hear that much Ames!" Amy started to cry for serious this time. She ran away from home to the lake which was near to her house (which was about 10-15 minutes away by walking) sitting just right next to it, looking at her reflection.

'Why does Sonic hates me, what have I ever done to him to be so mean to me, this is no fair,' Amy cried.

"What have you done?" Tails shouted back "It's her birthday today!" Tails reminded him. Cream was just about to cry "It's not good to shout at other people Mr Sonic, now you made Amy cry," Cream added.

While Amy was thinking of Sonic, she heard someone growl from pain somewhere near/next to her; she turned her head on the right side and found Shadow lying down in the grass. "What happened?" Amy whispered to herself she came to Shadow worrying if something bad had happened. When she came to him she saw scratches everywhere 'oh, dear,' Amy thought "What had really happened to you, Shadow?" She asked him worryingly "Is that why you didn't come today?" Amy started worrying more and more. She has asked him to come to her birthday party last week which he have disagreed, which caused her to beg him to come. He sighed and then agreed to come.

Amy took her bag of aid out of nowhere (Like how she gets her Pikopiko hammer) to bandage Shadow's scratches. Then she picked him up, putting his left arm around her neck, holding it with her right hand and her other arm around his waist. She then went back to her home to finish bandaging him and disinfected his wound; she slowly opened the door to check if her friends were still there "yes, they went home!" Amy whispered to herself, sighing in relief. Amy came inside with Shadow still around her shoulders. While Amy was bandaging him he woke, "hello Shadow, are you ok?" Amy asked "who are you?" Shadow ask more like questioned her back "oh no, you forgot your memories! Don't you remember me, it's me Amy!" Amy replied back to Shadow. Amy got worried more than ever, more than Sonic hating her. Amy hugged Shadow, her tears stared to fall and wished for him to remember everything which caused him to be shocked from her sudden action.

ZzZz, Amy was so tried that she slept in Shadows lap without knowing. Shadow was even more shocked by her sleeping on his lap and then he started to think of Amy whom she reminded him of Maria, he slowly and slowly started to remember her but only Amy that he remembered. "Is it you Rose," Shadow spoke to himself "if it's really you, then happy birthday," Shadow said remembering that it was her birthday today. He remembered that last week she asked him to come to her birthday and he have agreed at the end. He lifted her up and gave her a kiss in her cheek as a gift (which caused him to blush slightly) he took her upstairs to her room and put her on her bed. 'What a messy room,' Shadow thought looking around 'Shouldn't a girl be tidy and not messy?' he thought and then tidied her room.

**Hi guys this is my first ShadAmy fic. So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? You guys be the judge, should I trash it? Or continue it? I will leave the fate of this story in your hands.**

**Oh and thanks to my beta reader NarutoNineTaleFox (which she is my older sister) for correcting me but if there is anything wrong or mistakes plz tell me and I would change it. **

**Now plz R&R and plz go easy on flames.**

**P.S I know the title is dumb but if you have anything better plz tell me**


End file.
